


The Secrets We Keep

by Scarletxmoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Wendy’s first time in Neverland she had noticed something that were off. Until she was thrust back in to her life in London at the price of losing her adopted brother. But Peter has returned and she been given a choice that she is not sure she is willing to take. Now that she is trapped on an island full of werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Based off edits made by me posted to my tumblr

The first time Wendy had gone to the island it was for adventure and excitement. She had become part of the stories that she had always told her brothers at night before they went to sleep; which for her was everything she had ever dreamed of. She had noticed the stares, and she had witnessed the cruel darkness within Pan—blind was something she was not, but she still felt something for him. Was it love? She didn’t know but on the night that she was sent away all she could feel was hurt. Tink had pulled her aside and took her to the beach she had first landed on.

“Pan doesn’t want you here on the island anymore. He ordered me to send you home with the shadow.” Tink words were cold, not at all the friendly cheerful voice she had become so used.

“But I thought he wanted me. H-he… I don’t understand.” Her words faltered as she stared at the one person she though was her friend on the island.

“He doesn’t want you. You’re a girl. He only wants boys. The shadow will return you home and if it comes back to your house it will be there for your brothers.” With that said Tink used the last of the pixie dust she had to enchant the shadow into taking Wendy back.

 The next night when the shadow returned Wendy lost Baelfire, the one person who had warned her about magic. Now due to it being her fault he was going to be stuck on an island with an immortal boy who had no care for ones feelings. Every night since Wendy would call for the shadow—but it seemed to ignore her or it was true that Pan had not wanted her and this was her punishment.

Slowly the years went on and on Wendy’s 18th birthday her parents introduced her to Edward—a charming young man from a family of prominence. His brown hair and sharp green eyes reminded her of the Pan, but she tried her best to remove him from her mind and move on with her life. Edward’s character had been very much the opposite to Pan, he was kind where Pan was cruel—there was no possessive air to him that the Pan had whenever he was around her. As the weeks passed Edward had finally proposed to Wendy. Of course she accepted—her parent wouldn’t let her have it any other way. And ever so slowly she started to forget about Neverland and about the brother she lost.

She still thought of Baelfire from time to time—she would still sit by the window staring outside hoping the shadow would return him to them but knowing that it was highly unlikely to happen. As she had done previous nights she sat by the window, sighing to herself she turned her gaze to her sleeping brothers. They were important to her and she would not let anything happen to them but she worried that once she was married and no longer living in the same house that they would be at risk of being taken. She rose from the window—quietly she crept towards the door careful not to disturb them. But before she could reach the door she felt a light breeze tickle the back of her neck. She froze, letting out a shaky breath—she wanted to turn, wanted to know what had opened the window as she had left it shut. She heard a light sound of someone’s feet touching the window seat. She slowly turned to face the intruder; with hope in her heart she finally faced them. In that moment she felt her world around her fall apart but who should be standing in the window not Bae who she hoped for but the Pan himself. A gasped escaped her lips as she backed herself towards her brothers in a protective manner.

“Please don’t take them from me.” The words left her mouth before she had time to think, she figured he was here for them. Silence answered her, he stood there staring at her taking in the look of her—lingering on her form before stopping at her face. The lack of a moon in the sky left him shrouded in shadows—with the light backing of a candlelight illuminating one side of the face. She could see the flames dance in his darken gaze as he slowly made his way towards her.

“You left the island without my permission.” His words were cold with twisted humour.

“I-I… What? Tink told me you didn’t want me because I was a girl.”

“But I do. I never wanted you to leave, that’s why my shadow returned. But who would come back but not you. Baelfire.” He said the name with much bitterness. She finally noticed his proximity to her; he was so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She looked up at him, realization hit her.

“You’re here for me then. But I can’t go; I am much too old for Neverland and I…” She swallowed hard fearing how he would take the next words she would utter. “I am about to be married in 2 days’ time.” She was expecting anger but he only grinned at her.

“Edward.” She stared at him with shock. How on Earth did he know the name of her fiancé?

“How did you know that? Have you been stalking me?” She asked clearly appalled, he gave a low chuckle which bordered into full out laughter, her eyes snapped to his as she looked at him with much confusion.

“Not quite.” He held his hand to the air and snapped his finger calling the shadow. It appeared and slowly began to take the shape of Edward.

“You’ve been tricking me?” Her voice was small barely a whisper.

“I needed to punish you for leaving me and well I needed a reason for you to leave. Your family will only know that their darling daughter disappeared into the night with her fiancé.” He said those words with much distaste. _Oh how he detested the idea of marriage especially Wendy marrying some other man that would never do for she would always belong to him and was not willing to share his possessions._

“I am not going with you! You demon boy. How dare you trick me then expect me to come willingly.” Her words were meant to burn—harm him but he didn’t seem fazed. He grinned at her almost like a mad man she could swear.

“I knew you would need some persuasion.” His eyes lite with dark excitement—something that scared her to the very core, her eyes widened once more as she backed away from him. She saw his gaze drop from her to her sleeping brothers. “They would make such lovely lost boys wouldn’t you agree?” He looked back at her with a knowing look.

“No you can’t. I won’t let you.” Fear filled her when she thought of her brothers being trapped in Neverland like Baelfire was. “No you took one brother from me I won’t let you take them.”

“Ah yes Baelfire, I guess he didn’t want your family after all. You see I let him go. He’s not in Neverland. Pity really. I will not hesitate to take the other two unless you come with me willingly. You are mine Bird remember that.” At his words she turned to face her brothers one last time, she wouldn’t let him take them. _She wouldn’t wouldn’t couldn’t_. Sighing softly to herself she faced him and nodded. He extended his hand to her in an offering manner she accepted it. The shadow moved towards them as he held out his other hand to it. The life Wendy had live with her family in London was now but a dream to her and Neverland was now her reality. She promised herself she would not weep for the life she had if she was going to survive she would do it by fighting.

 

They landed on the beach the place she first landed and last left from. This place held much emotional memories but she refused to think about it, she refused to allow him to use it to manipulate her. He turned to her with a smirk, his sharp eyes burned her—he still held on to her wrist refusing to let go.

“Welcome home Little Bird; the boys will be so pleased to see you.” His words were filled with dark promise as he whistled to the unseen shadows in the jungle. Soon she could hear the rustling of branches as the lost boys surrounded them. “Look boys look who has returned to us.” He sounded like the excited boy she met the first time she was here, the boy she had fallen for. She could hear their cheers as they came forward pulling her towards the camp. She could see Peter talking with Felix as she was being carted away. Once at the camp things seemed to much the same as it had been when she first was there with the exception that the boys did not look at as they once had. She had been a mother to them, talking care of them covering the wounds which she was told were from their games. But now they gave her cautious looks, they kept their distance especially in the Pan presence. Peter and Felix had finally returned with a scowling Tink, her eyes cast towards Wendy as she entered the camp. Wendy wanted to smile but she remember how the last time she had seen Tink went, she remember the coldness in her voice—so she could only manage a frown.

“Tink all your trouble wasted. Wendy is now back and well she won’t be leaving again.” Tink shot him a look snarling at him in a way Wendy had never seen.

“You shouldn’t have brought her back. This island is dangerous—we are dangerous.” Tink snapped at him, still growling. Walking over to the pile of weapons she picked up a bow and arrow. With the arrow fitted in she aimed it towards one of the trees—once noticing Pan’s attention turning else where she quickly turned shooting the arrow towards him. He caught it with no trouble but in doing so he cause Wendy to become startled. His eyes glowed red, his nails grew into claws and his face was twisted in a snarl with sharp teeth clenched together.

“That was a stupid move even for you Tink.” His voice was low and dangerous. Wendy could hear him growling slightly, looking around she could see all the lost boys were on edge waiting to see what Tink next move would be. Tink smirked at his remark before becoming serious again.

“Stupid? Maybe. I just wanted Wendy to see you as the monster you really are.” Peter merely chuckled at her words his claws slowly retracted but his eyes were still red.

“Monster? Really?” His face contorted into twisted possessive sort of state as his eyes found Wendy’s. She gasped when he looked at her and quickly averted her eyes unable to take the now heated look her gave her. Peter turned back to Tink smirking at her darkly. “Well if I’m a monster then what does that make you Tink? Just remember we are all monster here. Wendy is mine if you try to take I will find her no matter where you try to hide her. My pack is everywhere on this island they will obey their Alpha.” Anger filled Tink’s face as she stepped towards Peter, her eyes glowing blue all teeth, growling and claws.

“You made us all into monster! That is all your fault. Punishing me and making me this way because I tried to protect the last human on this island.” Wendy stared at the two of them, then glanced around at all the lost boy, they were following their leader—their eyes yellow, claws extended and growling at Tink even Felix who was now standing behind Tink as if almost ready to strike her. “At least you owe her the truth about us, she needs to know. Give her the choice; don’t force it on her like you did with us.” Tink was now pleading for her. Wendy stood up and carefully walked towards them standing between Tink and Peter. She looked at Peter with much confusion in her eyes.

“What is she talking about? What are you?” Her voice was soft and hesitant, but she pushed through. Peter stared at her for a good while before finally appearing right in front of her. He reached out towards her but she flinched away from him. Sighing he let his hand drop to his side.

“I was hoping to avoid this but seeing as Tink has left me with no choice. The island is cursed, I am cursed. We are werewolves; I was the first to be bit while I was in the Enchanted Forest gathering boys to become lost ones. I killed to become the Alpha that I am and with every boy that I bring to the island they are given the choice to take the bite and stay in Neverland forever or leave. Baelfire chose to leave so before you ask he is still human.” Wendy let out a shaky but relieved breath, her eyes found his again—she stared at him trying to take in all the information that he had just told her. _Werewolves didn’t exist that had been what she had always thought. They were just creatures from stories meant to scare children. But they were real and there was an island full of them._ She backed away but didn’t get far as Peter’s hand reached out seizing her wrist and pulling her towards him. “I will give you the same choice well except for the leaving part as you are never going to be leaving this island again. But you can have the choice to remain human but I can tell you that life on the island will be difficult for you if you choose to remain human. And well I can’t guarantee that I will always be willing to keep you that way.” Wendy tried to pull away from him, but his hand held her with such strength she hadn’t known he possessed.

“I-I don’t want this. I want to go home.” Tears had been building in the corners of her eyes threatening to drop, she looked at him desperately and pleading. “Please let me go? I can’t do this. I don’t want this. I want to be human.” He sighed and pulled her into an embrace, she was shaking in his arms like a leaf.

“I can’t let you go Wendy. I just can’t, we need you here. I need you.” He whispered into her hair, one hand stroked her back in a calming manner. “I want you to stay with me here forever. You need to make your choice soon, the full moon is coming and some of the lost boys are not able to control the change yet, it will be dangerous if you remain human.” He pulled away from her enough to look her in the eyes; the seriousness in his features told her he wasn’t tricking her like he had before.

“I need some time then. I need to think this through can you give me that?” She asked, giving his a small smile. He nodded, finally letting her go, letting her leave the camp. He watch as she ran from him, ran from everything. He would find her later but he had more important things to deal with as he turned to face Tink. A smirk made it way on to his face as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game Tink. You can fight all you want but eventually you will be part of this pack whether you want to or not. You can’t stay an omega forever.” Tink narrowed her eye at him, watching him carefully.

“You don’t control me and you never will.” She snarled at him, slowly moving in to a crouch position waiting for someone to attack. Peter raised his hand, shaking his head at the rest of his pack.

“Let her go boys, she not going to be bothering us or Wendy if she knows what good for her.” He grinned at Tink, fire flitting across his eyes. “Go back to Killian Tink and stay away from Wendy. She is mine and forever will be and nothing you do can change that.”


End file.
